


Day One

by ThisisanOriginalTitle



Series: Gravity [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Barbecue, F/F, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisanOriginalTitle/pseuds/ThisisanOriginalTitle
Summary: First impressions - The group meets their newest member and start their life as K/DA (Akali POV)Not that Akali wanted to ride the fame of anyone else, but this was her chance. She didn’t expect to find her place in a pop group of all things, but all great people start somewhere; they grasp and hold onto an opportunity when it presents itself.





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the "opening" part to a series of K/DA (but mostly Akali & Evelynn) one-shots loosely tied together by a similar universe and shenanigans. This is where it all begins.

Akali is leaned in the backseat, spread out comfortably, head faced at the window of the car, musing on the new chapter of life she's about to begin. The skyscrapers stretch into the clouds, towers of metal and glass, the streets at their roots bustling with traffic. Neon signs of various titles and advertisements line the edges of the buildings, accompanied by the flashing of digital billboards. It’s colorful and lively here, in the heart of the city. She's minutes away from meeting her new group members, girls that will join her journey to stardom. She fidgets with a kunai in her pocket, subconsciously biting her bottom lip. She’s spoken to Ahri multiple times through social media and via video chats - surprised at first by how enthusiastic the popstar reached out to her, urging her to join her new group. Her, a simple street rapper. Paired with an international popstar, a diva with questionable reputation, and a dancing champion. What a coalition of backgrounds. 

It took a little while, but she warmed up to the idea (and to Ahri’s persistence). She left her dojo to pursue being an artist, after all. Other labels didn’t want to risk signing her, but Ahri jumped at her. The comeback, and the reveal of a new group to go with it would be a great shock. A bold statement - an eruption to shake the music industry itself. Not that Akali wanted to ride the fame of anyone else, but this was her chance. She didn’t expect to find her place in a pop group of all things, but all great people start somewhere; they grasp and hold onto an opportunity when it presents itself. 

The cut of the engine stirred her out of her thoughts. The driver motioning that they arrived. 

Akali thanked her driver and exited, popping the trunk to retrieve her bags. She only had two with her. In it were all the possessions she brought during her move. 

Walking through the lobby, she wandered through the studio til she arrived at the door where she’d be meeting her new bandmates. The whole interior shone, design modern and clearly brand new. She couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Music played softly through the door, which was made of tinted purple glass, making it hard to see inside. 

With a turn of the handle, she opened the door to a large lounge area. Seated on the beige couches was Ahri and a purple haired girl, talking animatedly and bopping lightly to the music. 

At the sound of the click, both heads turned toward Akali, and Ahri broke into a wide grin. “You’re here!!” Before she could even prepare a greeting, the body of the blond celebrity barreled into her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. 

“Oof!!” She was barely able to brace in time for the impact, glad her years of martial arts training came in handy. 

“Ahri!” The woman Akali assumed to be Kai’sa called from the couch. “You almost knocked her down!” 

With a laugh and grin still on her face, Ahri gave her a squeeze before backing off. “Sorry! I’m just excited that our maknae finally arrived.” She ruffled her hair playfully. “How was the flight? Do you like the city so far? Isn’t this awesome??” she fired question after question while the rapper recovered. 

“It was good.” She answered, regaining her composure. Akali knew Ahri could be.. Animated, but wasn’t expecting their first in person meeting to be the equivalent of a football tackle. “And yeah, I’m glad to be here. Oh - thank you.” She gave a sheepish smile as Kai’sa came over and took her bags for her, setting them down and offering her a hug. 

“Welcome, Akali! I’m Kai’sa!” She giggled. “Ahri told us all about you, and we watched a bunch of your rap battles. They’re super cool!” 

“Yeah! Your rapping skills are going give K/DA the edge we need!” Ahri piped up, a fiery glow in her eyes, tail flicking back and forth. 

Akali’s cheeks warmed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed by the praise. “Oh wow, you think so?” 

“Totally! I’m never wrong, and I have great taste! Now, sit, sit!” She let her lead her over to the couches, plopping down on the plush furniture beside her. 

“Do you want anything to drink? We have water, soda, juice, and oh, some wine! I bet Eve left this here,” Kai’sa said, rummaging through the fridge. 

“Just water will be fine, thanks.” Akali sat back, making herself comfortable, still wrapping her mind around the fact that this was all happening. 

“Speaking of Eve, of course she’s late!” Ahri groaned, grabbing her phone to call their fourth member. She let out another frustrated groan when the mentioned diva didn’t answer. “Argh! I even told her to come early!”

Kai’sa gave a small chuckle. “Well, you know how she is… Doesn't operate on schedule beside her own,” she commented, handing Akali a bottle of water, who gratefully accepted it and took a few sips. The flight left her pretty parched.  
“And when she gets here I’m going to give her a piece of my mi-” 

The door opened before Ahri could even finish her sentence. All eyes immediately shooting to the new presence. And what a presence it was. The moment she entered, it was like a wave washed through the room, some kind of force unleashed upon them. The diva has arrived. 

Dressed like she just came in from a high class party, (or very scandalous business meeting), Akali could hear each clack of Evelynn’s heels as she sauntered over towards them, lifting round pink sunglasses off her face and onto her vibrant magenta hair with a smirk. She could practically feel the golden eyes rest on her, roaming her entire body and processing her image. Like a beautiful predator, considering potential prey. 

There was an air about her. Dark, confident, and dangerous, and she was well aware of it. Akali resisted the urge to shrink under the gaze, calmly studying her right back, wanting to get a good idea of what she was dealing with, while Ahri started to berate the woman. 

“ - it’s our group’s first meeting, and I have a ton of important announcements! You’re late!” Ahri scolded, fists balled and ears forward. 

Evelynn sank into the recliner opposite of Akali, crossing one leg over the other - hiking the end of her short and tight dress up her shapely thigh - and laughed, waving a dismissive hand at the frustrated gumiho. “Well I’m here now aren’t I? Make your announcements.” Even though she was talking normally, her voice rang with a rich and sultry tone. She caught the rapper’s blue eyes still on her, and sent a wink back. 

Akali immediately looked away, focusing on their leader instead, body temperature rising a few degrees. She wouldn’t let a pretty - or admittedly, gorgeous - woman’s flirtatious advances lower her guard. First impressions were important. Kai’sa took a seat beside her as Ahri began. 

“So, now that we’re all here,“ she gave Evelynn a pointed look. “This is K/DA’s first official meeting! I want to welcome you all the group! I have plans, big plans, and you guys are vital to them. We’re gonna show the world who we are!” She pumped a fist at her own pep talk, so excited that her tail split from one to nine, dazzling the occupants in the room with the flashy display. Kai’sa giggled. Evelynn rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, leaning her chin on a hand tipped with golden claws. 

Ahri continued. “We kind of already know each other, but I, Ahri,” she placed a hand proudly on her chest. “Will be your illustrious leader and lead vocalist! Eve’s on vocals too, and standing around looking pretty, I guess. Kai’sa, your dance moves are out of this world, you’ll be our choreographer! And Akali, with your badass rapping ninja style, you complete our image! I hand-picked each of you for a good reason, so don’t hold back! This won’t be easy, we’re all going to have to work really hard, but I know it’ll pay off!” She scanned her new bandmates, face lit up with a bright smile. 

“And now for the surprise~” She gestured at Evelynn. “If you’ll do the honors?” 

The mentioned woman rolled her eyes again and gave a small sigh. “We’re living together.” 

“Evelynn bought us a sweet house!! And we’re gonna move in today!” Ahri cheered, Kai’sa joining her and Akali smiled at their enthusiasm. Ahri did mention not to worry about residency during the few weeks it took to convince her to join. She wasn’t expecting a whole house shared with her new bandmates, she imagined her own modest apartment. This could be fun. Or very, very chaotic. 

While Kai’sa and Ahri chatted about the announcement and their future collaboration, Akali zoned out into her own thoughts. But she wasn’t far gone enough to not notice that the Siren’s eyes on her every now and then. What did she think about their newest member? What was her punk ass compared to them? She tried not to pay it any attention. Evelynn’s attitude compared to the former two couldn’t be more different. She certainly lived up to her reputation, and Akali wasn’t sure how to feel about it. She decided to give this group a chance, she only hoped that Evelynn wouldn’t make it difficult for her. 

Ahri clapped, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Ok! Now, let’s get some dinner and check out our new home! K/DA, move out!” She marched out the door, Kai’sa laughing and trailing behind her. 

Akali grabbed her bags before following, noticing that Evelynn held the door for her. Glancing at her, she muttered a “thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, darling.” She drawled the last word, making sure to emphasize the syllables. 

She didn’t quite catch it, since she only saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eyes; was it her imagination, or did Evelynn lick her lips? 

Dinner was satisfying. To celebrate the formation of their group, Ahri and Evelynn took them out to KBBQ. They conversed casually through the inhalation of delicious meats and plentiful sides, sharing backstories, song ideas, favorite films, just about everything. Akali found herself having fun, relaxing much more around her new companions (but hey, food was her weakness, it never failed to get her to open up). 

“So Akali,” Kai’sa began, putting her chopsticks down as she cleaned out her bowl of rice. “Where did you learn to do all those cool flips and moves in your videos? You’re like a real ninja!” 

“Oh well, I trained in a dojo for most of my life. So, yes. I am a ninja.” 

“Wow! That kama isn’t a prop, either right??” 

“Nope. It’s the real deal.” She grinned. “I brought it with me, actually…” 

Kai’sa eyes lit up, and even Evelynn’s brow rose in surprise - or perhaps, interest. “How did you get it past airport security!?” 

Ahri laughed. “With a lot of phone calls and liability contracts!” She added. 

Akali nodded. “It was one of my conditions to joining KDA. I don’t go anywhere without it.” 

“It took so much convincing, of why we needed to let you bring a live weapon with you on the plane,” the fox complained, shaking her head. 

“Well, it definitely completes your look, Rogue.” Evelynn hid a cryptic smirk behind a sip of her tea. 

Akali’s curiosity piqued at the new nickname, but she decided not to question it. She liked it. “Helps when the streets get a bit rough, hah.” 

“Street fighting?” Kai’sa’s mouth dropped open slightly. 

The rapper shrugged. “Some people don’t like losing.” 

Ahri giggled. “Do you mean losing to rap battles, or losing fights?” 

“Both.” Akali smirked, plucking another piece of meat off the grill and into her mouth. 

The rest of the group chuckled, fascinated by their new member’s confidence. Evelynn didn’t say much, but there was a glint in her eyes as she listened to them and occasionally bickered with Ahri. Akali couldn’t quite place it, and she considered herself pretty good at reading people. Evelynn was a closed book, oozing with the aura of mysterious knowledge locked inside. Not that she really cared, but despite what the media had to say about the “Siren”: about her bitchy diva attitude, the numerous scandals surrounding her, and stubborn insistence on having only the best, she didn’t seem that bad. There were no snide remarks. No exclusion. Perhaps Evelynn was keeping her judgement to herself out of courtesy to Ahri, since they’ve been longtime friends. Or perhaps Akali did meet the Siren’s high standards.

It was a weird thought. Their backgrounds couldn’t be more different, but here she was. Sitting at a restaurant with two of the music industry's biggest stars - one of which owned probably more cars that Akali ever had or would in her entire life, the other a widely successful pop idol with her own cosmetic company - and rising star, that won an intense dance competition and knew four languages fluently. Anyone could point the odd one out in their group. 

Akali slapped herself inwardly. There’s no use comparing herself to them, they all shared a goal, and a love for what they do. That’s what brought them together to ‘kick ass with their combined sound’, in Ahri’s words. 

She gave a small smile, briefly catching Evelynn’s gaze again before moving past it to listen to the fox woman lament on how she couldn’t eat anymore because she was watching her figure. Akali herself was the last one still eating, determined to finish off all the food they ordered. “I have one more model show before we start training!” She groaned, as if hundreds to thousands of girls wouldn’t throw themselves to be the situation she was in. 

Kai’sa giggled. “Oh right, it’s still Fashion Week isn’t it? You looked so good in those outfits!” 

Akali finished off the last piece of meat and remaining kimchi while Ahri and Kai’sa talked designers. She much preferred food over her figure, not that she needed to maintain it with how active she was. Being a ninja ain’t easy. 

Somehow, Evelynn must’ve had the same thought, as she smiled knowingly at her, elbow on the table, chin resting on her palm. Both validating her personal diet choices, and mocking it at the same time.

Suddenly, Akali was a bit self conscious about her choice of a cropped hoodie for her outfit. Why couldn’t the diva just say what she thought, instead of playing all these mind games? It was a bit annoying, to be honest. 

“Now that dinner’s over, it’s time to go home, girls!” Ahri paid for the meal and ushered them back out to the parking lot, where Evelynn’s lavish purple lambo waited. If one thing was certain - it was that she took very good care of her cars. 

Ahri rode shotgun while Akali scooted into the back with Kai’sa. 

“Ooh, I can’t wait! Living and working together with you girls, it’s gonna be so much fun! I think I already have an idea for the choreography!” The purple haired dancer practically bounced with excitement. It was cute. 

Ahri laughed, turning around and bouncing with her. “Yes!! That’s the energy I want to see! Keep it up, Kai’sa!” She fist pumped again, tail wagging and almost smacking the skull accessory dangling off the rearview mirror. 

“Foxy,” Eve growled. “Watch the tail.” She held up a hand and pushed the gumiho’s tail back, eyes never leaving the road. Despite the tone, there was no real bite to it. 

Ahri stuck her tongue out in response, tail still flicking about but no longer a menace. “So-rryyy I’m hyping my squad up for our debut!” She giggled and sat back properly in her seat again. 

They stopped by the hotel Kai’sa was staying at to pick up her stuff before making way to the house. She recently moved back from Hong Kong after the end of the competition, and unpacked boxes were all over the place. With three extra pairs of hands, they managed to transfer it all to the car in a timely manner. Surprisingly, it all fit. Just barely, though. Akali gave up her seat to a pile of bags and loose clothing, shoved against the door instead, keeping her own stuff on her lap. Good thing she traveled light and was relatively small. 

As uncomfortable as the rest of the drive was, it was cut short thanks to Evelynn driving like she was in Fast and Furious. 

Now all moved in (it took her just under an hour, since she had such few possessions), Akali threw herself over a couch in their big new living room, watching Kai’sa and Ahri bustle about as they organized their spaces. Evelynn and Ahri were already moved in, with their rooms upstairs opposite of each other. A bit further down the hall were Akali and Kai’sa rooms, also on opposite sides. 

The dancer was extremely pleased at the sight of their kitchen, gasping at all the cooking ware it came from, the shiny electric stovetop, and various appliances. 

“I can make such amazing meals with this! I call lead chef!” She proclaimed, waving a wok around. 

Akali laughed. “Dancer and a cook? You’re a two-in-one package deal.” 

“Like I said, hand-picked!” Ahri reminded, pride evident on her feline features. 

Even Evelynn chuckled. “Saves me the trouble of hiring a personal chef.” She sauntered over, taking a seat on the other end of the couch, tucking her legs under her, and leaning back on the armrest, facing Akali in one fluid motion. Leave it to the diva to make sitting down look good. There was that mysterious smirk on her lips. She seemed like she had something to say to the rapper, but instead of voicing it out loud, she preferred to send it over confusing body language. And she was constantly watching her. Akali hadn’t been under this much scrutiny since her training days at the dojo, under Master Shen, who forced her to practice her form until it was perfect. Man, that was a pain in the ass. 

Not wanting to have another stare war with Evelynn, Akali decided to reach for the remote and turn on the widescreen TV on instead. The whole room was practically a home theatre, it was amazing. She couldn’t wait to test out the surround sound speakers, though her game system was set up in her own room. 

Thankfully, Ahri sat herself down between the two, grinning as she looked through the movie choices available for stream. “Movie niiiight~!”

Kai’sa rushed over and jumped onto the couch to join them. They argued over the movie genre and specific film, but eventually settled on something they all could enjoy. 

Akali smiled, watching her new companions from the corner of her eyes. Kai’sa and Ahri were singing along to the musical, bodies waving in sync. It’s only been half a day, but she felt like they knew each other for much longer. It even surprised her, she didn’t warm up to people very quickly, nor was she one to have too many friends, but these girls were certainly something special. 

Evelynn got up halfway to pour herself a glass of wine, sitting back down and taking a sip in clawed hands (but really, she hadn’t taken those claws off even once in the entire day. Clearly she learned to live with their constant presence) with a pleased sigh.  
Well, at least Kai’sa and Ahri were easy to get along with. The Siren was still a mystery, Akali barely gathered more on her than before her entrance. There was something about her. Something just out of sight, like a word on the tip of your tongue, but dancing out of reach. It was frustrating. Magnetic, even. And it absolutely drew Akali in, as much as she’s loathe to admit it. 

Was this the natural allure of the aptly-named Siren? The air of intimidation that dozens of journalists and hosts reported? She had eyes that pierced through you, almost glowing in the right setting. And a smile that hid more than a mask. Not to mention the body of a goddess, with clothes that proudly showed it off, radiating with confidence and power, but Akali tried not to dwell too much on that. 

Somewhere in the midst of this, there was a silent challenge. Akali been through enough fights to know this. Perhaps the diva was testing her. Wanting to see her conviction before their climb to fame.  
She steeled herself. If the siren wanted her to prove herself, then so be it. Akali wasn’t one to back down, and she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing her crack under pressure. 

Evelynn and Kai’sa retired to bed once the movie ended. It was a long day and there were many more eventful days waiting for them. Akali hung around to help Ahri clean up the popcorn they decided to make halfway through the film. They ended up with a bit much, and Ahri accidentally knocked over a bowl with her tail, prompting Eve to growl about her being a clutz and keeping her new floor clean. 

“So…” Ahri bumped her hip playfully, once she dumped the remaining crumbs into the garage. “What do you think? Regret joining yet?” She asked with a cheeky grin. 

The rapper dried her hands off on a nearby towel. “Just a bit. Surprisingly less so than I thought.”

“Heey!” The fox swatted at her, while Akali broke out into a laugh. “Well too bad, now you’re bound by a contract and legally stuck with us! You’re not going anywhere until you rap for us!”

“I’m kidding,” she assured their leader. “Nah, it’s been fun. I think we’re going to make some kickass songs together,” she flashed a grin of her own, quoting Ahri from earlier. 

The gumiho giggled and hugged her, bouncing again, ears twitching happily. “Yes, exactly!” She let go of the ninja with a pleased smile. “I’m honestly so glad we all clicked so well. I was a bit worried we’d scare you off, and I put so much effort into getting you here!” 

Akali chuckled, shaking her head. “It takes more than that to scare me.” 

“That’s good, cause Eve can be pretty terrifying, especially in the morning.” She snickered. 

At the mention of her name, Akali gave the comment some thought. It certainly sounded true. 

Ahri seemed to pick up on the change of expression. “Hey, don’t believe everything the media says. Eve’s actually pretty nice once you get to know her - don’t tell her that though, she loves living up to her bad bitch reputation.” 

Akali nodded. She could see that. But it still didn’t answer all her questions. “I’m sure. But…” she briefly searched for the right words. “She kind of makes me feel out of place? Like you guys already started your careers, and got the whole celebrity thing going on.” She shrugged, gesturing at herself. “Won’t I clash with Eve’s reputation? She’s been staring at me all night.” Like I was some kind of weird museum exhibit, she wanted to add, but didn’t. 

The fox gave a sheepish expression. “Don’t worry, she means well. She’s not great with first impressions, it’s kind of why half the media hates her. She doesn’t fit their mold. They can’t control or predict her.” She patted Akali’s shoulder. “And really, she does want you here with us. She’s the one that made the final decision to reach out to you, after all.” 

Now, this was an interesting piece of information. Akali’s eyebrow rose. “Really? I thought that was all you.”

Ahri laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, it definitely was, but only because Eve was so damn adamant. I almost gave up when you said you didn’t want to join us the first few times. ‘Girly pop idol isn’t my scene’ was it? Look at you now. Soon-to-be pop star.” She grinned again, while Akali rubbed the back of her neck in defeat. 

“Alright, alright.” She smiled, strangely very pleased with idea of Evelynn wanting her to join. “But thanks for the talk, oh Wise Leader.” 

Ahri giggled and hugged her again, shaking her slightly. “No problem, my adorable little maknae!”

Akali groaned. 

“Now go to bed! We’re waking bright and early tomorrow!” 

She was ushered to her room, calling out a “good night” as Ahri disappeared into hers. Blue eyes lingered on Evelynn’s closed door before Akali entered her own room and threw herself onto the bed. 

What a day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated! :) 
> 
> If you've got any questions, recommendations, or suggestions, or want to just talk about these disaster gays, then feel free to leave a comment or send an ask on my tumblr (where I am slightly more active): https://thisisanoriginaltitle.tumblr.com/  
I also draw and post my art there. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
